1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for dampening rudder vibration and methods for its use.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical motorboat is steered with a steering wheel operably connected to a rudder via a cable and tiller arm, or other suitable means. For example, rotational movement of the steering wheel causes linear motion through the cable, which in turn moves a tiller arm and the rudder. As the cable moves back-and-forth, it effects a back-and-forth or side-to-side pivoting motion on the tiller arm in a well known manner so as to pivot the rudder as desired and effect steering of the boat.
In certain instances, however, tension and compression within the cable and/or other factors may contribute to vibration of the rudder. For example, a boat may be prone to rudder vibration or chatter when the boat is traveling at a certain speed, or when the boat is being loaded onto a trailer. Such vibration or chatter may cause less than optimal steering control, undesired vibration propagating through the cable to the steering wheel, unwanted noise, and other undesired effects.
It would therefore be useful to provide suitable means which overcome the above and other disadvantages of known motorboat steering assemblies.